


Explosion

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: После очередной новости о терракте он не выходит на связь...





	Explosion

Очередную новость о терракте ты воспринимаешь с усталостью, потому что чертовски надоело слышать, что люди умирают не только потому, что так задумано природой. В самом деле, неужели недостаточно того, что людей сотнями тысяч, а иногда и целыми миллионами, выкашивают болезни? Ты никогда не поймешь мотивацию этих психов, убивающих себя и десятки людей поблизости. Но, наверное, все дело именно в этом, в их психическом состоянии.  
Внутри что-то тревожно покалывает, пока показывают первые видеозаписи с места происшествия, а за кадром говорят о количестве пострадавших, и уже в следующую секунду тревога переходит в настоящий страх, когда ты понимаешь, что он не здесь, не в Лос-Анджелесе — он там, в Лондоне. Ты звонишь ему, но тебя сразу переключают на голосовую почту. Ты сбрасываешь вызов и звонишь снова, будто это что-то изменит, но чуда не происходит, и ты стараешься успокоить себя мыслью, что он по какой-то причине забыл зарядить телефон, хотя ты не можешь припомнить за ним что-то подобное. Ты звонишь его родным в Великобритании, но они даже не знали, что он прилетел в Лондон, и ты стараешься поскорее попрощаться с ними, чтобы отыскать хоть кого-то, с кем он контактировал с момента своего прилета вчера вечером. Ты звонишь в ваш офис, вашим общим друзьям и знакомым, даже тем, с кем не разговаривал несколько лет — с кем и он наверняка не разговаривал, но никто ничего о нем не слышал, и с каждым новым неудачным звонком тобой все больше овладевает паника, потому что этого не может быть, просто не может быть — только не с ним, это невозможно.  
– Он не отвечает. Я звоню ему, но он не отвечает. У него выключен телефон. Я уже обзвонил всех в Лондоне, но никто его не видел, что если?.. Что, если?.. Тот терракт... Почему у него выключен телефон?  
Том пытается тебя успокоить, приводит какие-то доводы, и ты соглашаешься, но почти не слышишь и точно не осознаешь его слов — все затмевает звучащая набатом мысль, что что-то случилось. Том, после долгих попыток усмирить твою панику, все же прощается с тобой, обещая, что все будет хорошо, и ты стараешься ему поверить, потому что иначе быть просто не может.  
Тебя снова переводят на голосовую почту, когда ты в очередной раз пытаешься дозвониться, и ты едва не взвываешь от этого, и тебе хочется бросить телефон в стену — останавливает только то, что в таком случае ты можешь пропустить его звонок. Ты мечешься по дому, с замиранием сердца каждую минуту обновляя страницу в браузере со списком жертв, совсем не чувствуя мук совести, когда испытываешь облегчение от очередного незнакомого имени. Быть может, он и правда просто забыл зарядить телефон. Ты, наверное, в пятидесятый раз звонишь ему, но в этот раз все же оставляешь сообщение, говоришь ему, что он — идиот, и что из-за него ты весь на иголках, и чтобы он позвонил, не дослушав твоего сообщения, потому что ты намереваешься высказать все, что думаешь о его внезапной забывчивости. Но бравада быстро сходит на нет, и ты просишь — умоляешь — позвонить тебе сразу, как только он это услышит.  
Ты просматриваешь в интернете новости, связанные с террактом, пока фоном слушаешь новые подробности из репортажей по телевизору и не забываешь проверять список жертв, впервые за всю свою сознательную жизнь искренне взывая к высшим силам, чтобы все обошлось, чтобы он позвонил и сказал, что с ним все в порядке. Отсутствие вестей утомляет, а постоянные разговоры из телевизора и строки на экране о жертвах — опустошают, но ты не можешь найти в себе силы остановиться, продолжая читать и слушать одно и то же, надеясь узнать новые подробности, и разрываешься между желанием покалечить его, если окажется, что все это беспокойство было зря, и пониманием, что простишь ему все, что угодно, только бы с ним все было хорошо.  
Весь день его телефон остается отключен, и ближе к полуночи ты понимаешь, что больше не можешь просто сидеть и ждать, и что тебя уже трясет от подробностей травм жертв, потому что все это ты неосознанно примеряешь на него, и еще немного — и это сведет тебя с ума. Ты бронируешь билет на ближайший рейс до Лондона и складываешь в чемодан самое необходимое, после этого раздеваясь и укладываясь в постель, совершенно точно зная, что уснуть ты не сможешь. Твой взгляд прожигает пустую подушку рядом, и ты не выдерживаешь и тянешь ее к себе, зарываясь в нее лицом, надеясь почувствовать на ней его запах, и когда тебе кажется, что она действительно пахнет им, тебя прошивает острая боль, и ты крепче обнимаешь подушку, как будто это поможет, и тихо бормочешь самому себе, что с ним все хорошо, что ты зря переживаешь, что утром он позвонит и извинится за то, что заставил тебя нервничать целый день. Но не веришь себе, как бы ни старался...  
Ты едва выдерживаешь перелет до Лондона, и первым делом, сойдя с борта, проверяешь телефон, но важных для тебя сообщений нет, и его телефон все еще отключен — ты чувствуешь подступающую тошноту и не запоминаешь, как проходишь паспортный контроль, как садишься в заказанную машину с водителем, и приходишь в себя, только когда видишь знакомые городские пейзажи рядом с вашим домом. Ты едва не забываешь в машине чемодан — так торопишься попасть домой, надеясь увидеть его там, целым и невредимым, но дом встречает тебя тишиной, хотя, для верности, ты обходишь каждую комнату, но все, что находишь — его раскрытый чемодан на оттоманке у кровати в вашей спальне. Телефона в нем нет, и ты садишься на кровать рядом, взяв из чемодана его футболку, не зная, что делать. Ты ведь в самом деле надеялся застать его здесь — это была последняя надежда. А теперь остается только снова проверять списки жертв, которые за время твоего перелета пополнились именами, восемь из которых — Джоны Доу, и ты заставляешь себя прочесть их описание, потому что все его документы здесь, в чемодане, и с каждым новым описанием тебе становится все страшней — все эти неизвестные мертвы, а список жертв — окончательный. И он так и не вышел на связь...  
Очередной Джон Доу — и внутри все обрывается. Рост, цвет волос, цвет глаз, телосложение — все подходит под его описание. И тебя мутит. Это не может быть он, просто не может... Ты снова и снова перечитываешь описание, комкая в руках его футболку, то и дело поднося ее к лицу и вдыхая запах его одеколона, пока перед глазами все не плывет из-за стоящих в них слез. И тебе едва удается сдержать себя от рыданий из-за одной только возможности, что это он, но ты находишь в себе силы и набираешь номер телефона горячей линии, и как только тебя соединяют с оператором, ты, насколько выходит, спокойным голосом спрашиваешь, можешь ли ты стать опознающим для одного из Джонов Доу, потому что да, твой близкий друг пропал в день терракта, и да, вы знаете друг друга с детства, и да, большую часть жизни в связи с профессиональной деятельностью живете бок о бок, и, строго говоря, он — ближе любого члена семьи, и знаешь его ты лучше, чем кого бы то ни было из своей родни. Тебе дают номер телефона морга, в котором находится тело, и ты скрепя сердце звонишь туда, повторяя все то, что уже сказал, ловя себя на том, что говоришь о ваших взаимоотношениях в настоящем времени, но никто тебя не поправляет. Тебе диктуют адрес и возможные часы посещения, и только завершив вызов, ты понимаешь, на что подписался. Но внутри так пусто, будто за эти несколько минут разговоров в тебе что-то сломалось, что-то выключилось, атрофировалось и создало вакуум. Ты понимаешь, что через два часа тебе придется смотреть на мертвое тело, которое вполне возможно окажется тем, с кем ты разделил почти всю свою жизнь, чье лицо постоянно видел, просыпаясь и засыпая, кто был смыслом твоего существования.  
Ты вызываешь машину и в тишине дожидаешься ее приезда, больше не проверяя новости — теперь тебе совершенно плевать, что бы там еще в мире ни случилось, ты на полном ходу мчишься к своему личному концу света, так не все ли равно?  
Перед выходом из дома, когда за тобой приезжает машина, ты снова звонишь ему, но тебя переключают на голосовую почту, отрезая все пути к отступлению. Ты садишься в машину и называешь адрес, уставившись за окно пустым взглядом, и думаешь о том, что тебя ожидает. Как он будет выглядеть? Насколько он изменился, ведь смерть всегда меняет людей? Что, если это не он? Куда он тогда подевался и почему не выходит на связь? И что дальше? Что ты будешь делать без него? Как ты будешь жить без его взгляда по утрам, без его улыбок, без его голоса, без его объятий ночью? Как можно жить без сердца?  
В морге, прежде чем показать тебе тело, тебя предупреждают о полученных травмах, и ты живо представляешь и разбитую голову, и порезы от стекла на лице, и обширные гематомы.  
– Просто покажите мне его.  
Представлять все это на нем живом невыносимо, а ведь есть крохотная, все еще теплящаяся надежда, что это не он.  
Тебя проводят в соседнее помещение, от которого у тебя мороз по коже — и не только из-за низкой температуры, соблюдаемой здесь, но и от специфических запахов, и мертвой тишины, разбавляемой только гулом люминисцентных ламп. Ты на одеревеневших ногах подходишь к металлическому столу, на котором лежит накрытое простыней тело, и закусываешь губы, едва заметно кивая, когда врач берется за край ткани.  
Все, как тебе и сказали: порезы, гематомы, из-за чего детали лица трудно разобрать, и у тебя подкашиваются ноги, и ты опираешься ладонью на стол, потому что смотришь на совершенно незнакомое, чужое лицо. Сходство в самом деле есть, и не только в тех общих данных, что предоставили на сайте — в очертаниях лица тоже, но это абсолютно точно не он. Тебе открывают тело до пояса, и это только добавляет тебе уверенности — ты знаешь его тело не хуже своего собственного, и это тело принадлежит не ему. И одежда, что тебе показывают, тоже не его, и ты не можешь сдержать собственного облегчения. Но на связь он так и не вышел, и ты не знаешь, что думать, и по дороге домой снова прочитываешь последние новости и уточненный список жертв — нескольких неизвестных близким удалось опознать, но никаких сведений о нем ты не находишь и теперь совсем не знаешь, что думать. Сейчас ты был бы рад даже тому, что он решил сбежать от тебя, подстроив собственное исчезновение, как какой-нибудь герой третьесортного сериала. Лишь бы был жив.  
Ты возвращаешься домой и ждешь его звонка, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда твой телефон звонит — и это кто угодно, только не он: его родные, твои родные, ваши друзья, кто-то из тех, с кем вы работаете — и ни с кем из них ты не хочешь разговаривать и не хочешь занимать линию, чтобы не пропустить его звонок. Ты караулишь у телефона три дня, забыв о сне и еде, а на четвертый тебя навещает Том, тоже прилетевший из США — на похороны того самого Джона Доу, которого ты видел.  
– Из-за вас его не ищут. Из-за вас не принимают мое заявление в полицию о его пропаже.  
– Перестань. Его мать подтвердила. Это он.  
– Это не он.  
– Я понимаю, что тебе больно — мне тоже больно, но...  
– Я знаю его, я знаю каждый дюйм его тела! И я говорю тебе, тот человек, чьи похороны вы решили устроить — не он! Я не спорю, они похожи, но это не он. Мне плевать, что говорит его мать, я больше двадцати лет вижу его рядом почти каждый день — я не спутаю его ни с кем другим, как бы они ни были похожи.  
– Тогда где он?  
– Я не знаю. Не знаю. И не могу заставить полицию искать его, потому что вы все считаете, что нашли его!  
– Потому что так и есть. Прости, но это правда. Ты не хочешь в это верить, и я понимаю...  
– Проваливай. Убирайся из этого дома!  
– Тебе нужно прийти на похороны.  
– Мне некого хоронить. Уходи.  
– Ты будешь жалеть о том, что не попрощался с ним как следует.  
– Нет смысла прощаться с незнакомцем.  
– Надеюсь, ты передумаешь. Я пришлю тебе место и время.  
– Не утруждай себя — я не приду.  
Говорить ему о том, что ты нанял частного сыщика, ты не стал — он бы наверняка решил, что ты сошел с ума, но только ты совершенно точно знаешь, что тот, кого они собрались хоронить, чужой человек, и неважно, что его за все эти дни не хватились настоящие родственники. Ты надеялся, что по горячим следам поиск пройдет в кратчайшие сроки, но за два дня ты не узнал ничего нового, и это все больше выматывает и опустошает.  
На похороны того незнакомца ты не идешь и отключаешь телефон, чтобы никто не пытался воззвать к твоей совести. Том после похорон не появляется, хотя ты ожидал от него этого, но наверное, он остался со скорбящей по чужому человеку семьей.  
На шестой день исчезновения ты начинаешь сомневаться в том, правильно ли поступил. Никого больше в моргах по всему Лондону, подходящих под описание, нет, и ты начинаешь думать, что стоило послушать Тома. Может, ты в самом деле ошибся, просто потому что не захотел верить в такую реальность? Неужели ты его все же потерял?..  
И медленно эта мысль обволакивает тебя, будто холодный, липкий туман, и пусть твой сыщик проверяет больницы на предмет поступления кого-то похожего, ты уже не можешь избавиться от этой мысли, отзывающейся во всем теле надсадной болью. И это мучает тебя всю ночь, и ты мечешься в вашей постели и не можешь отпустить очередную его футболку, вспоминая все те разы, когда ты злился на него, когда выказывал недовольство им — как ты мог? Как ты мог быть таким глупцом? И почему ты так редко говорил ему, что любишь его, и что он — самое дорогое, что есть в твоей жизни. Было.  
Впервые наверное за всю свою взрослую жизнь ты рыдаешь, не сдерживаясь — до криков в подушку и хрипоты, до полного эмоционального истощения. А, очнувшись от беспамятства на следующий день, ты встаешь с постели совершенно раздавленным, с дикой головной болью и отсутствием каких бы то ни было мыслей. Ты даже не сразу понимаешь, зачем вообще поднялся, но пульсирующая боль в голове задает направление, и ты отыскиваешь в аптечке таблетки и принимаешь сразу две, хотя, наверное, не стоило этого делать. Боль приостанавливала мыслительный процесс, и это определенно к лучшему. Лучше не думать. Вообще никогда больше.  
Ты смотришь в забитую таблетками аптечку и впервые за всю свою жизнь думаешь, что суицид — вполне себе выход. И что лучше вообще перестать существовать, чем постоянно испытывать ничем не заглушаемую эмоциональную боль. Тебе определенно стоит обдумать этот вариант.  
Входная дверь открывается, и ты ждешь, когда тебя начнут отчитывать за неуважение или станут предлагать обратиться к психологу, но вместо этого слышишь _его_ голос:  
– Можете поставить здесь.  
Ты осторожно выходишь в прихожую, решив, что у тебя галлюцинации, и потрясенно выдыхаешь, когда видишь его с бандажом на правой руке, повязкой на голове и сплошным синяком на всю правую сторону лица и таким отеком, что его правый глаз совсем не открывается.  
Он замечает тебя и удивленно вскидывает брови:  
– Почему у тебя отключен телефон?  
Ты едва не сбиваешь его с ног, когда подбегаешь к нему и крепко обнимаешь — настолько, что он шипит от боли, когда ты зажимаешь между вашими телами его поврежденную руку. Это он, это в самом деле он — живой, господи боже, живой, в твоих объятиях, рядом!  
И ты впервые рыдаешь от счастья, вдыхая его запах, чувствуя его тепло, перебирая его волосы — это он, это точно он, и как ты вообще допустил мысль, что мог бы перепутать его с кем-то?  
Ты отстраняешься от его шеи и снова смотришь на него, и видишь во взгляде улыбку, и касаешься его неповрежденных щеки и подбородка. А ведь ты думал, что больше никогда не сможешь поцеловать его. Его взгляд сменяется на настороженный, и он сам обнимает тебя здоровой рукой, не позволяя поцеловать себя, а ты, сквозь все еще стоящие в глазах слезы, наконец, замечаешь наблюдающую за вами женщину.  
– Мне нужно прилечь.  
Он гладит твою спину и легко похлопывает по ней, и ты киваешь и отстраняешься, но не выпускаешь его из объятий, приобнимая одной рукой, и вы вместе входите в вашу спальню, которая за эти дни стала похожа на поле боя.  
– Наверное, лучше определить тебя во вторую спальню.  
– Определенно.  
Он усмехается, а ты с жадностью ловишь его улыбку — и пусть она сейчас искажена из-за травмы, это все же его улыбка. Та, которую ты уже не рассчитывал увидеть.  
Сиделка входит вместе с вами, но только для того, чтобы внести чемодан первой медицинской помощи, и оставляет вас наедине, с наказом звать ее, если он почувствует себя плохо.  
– Сейчас приедут мама и Том.  
Ты пропускаешь замечание мимо ушей — в данный момент эти люди тебе совершенно не интересны, да и после всего случившегося ты не уверен, как впредь будешь относиться к ним. Он принимается неуклюже раздеваться из-за поврежденной руки, и ты помогаешь ему: аккуратно снимаешь с него футболку, хотя ее можно было бы просто порезать — она и без того вся разорвана. И с замиранием сердца замечаешь ссадины и ушибы на его груди и аккуратно касаешься его талии, встречая его взгляд.  
– Мне сказали, что все хорошо — ничего серьезного, кроме сотрясения. Сказали, что синяки будут дольше сходить.  
– Я думал...  
Ты не можешь закончить, и он кивает и кладет ладонь тебе на шею, ласково поглаживая кожу пальцем:  
– Я знаю. Том мне сказал. Жертв было много — творился хаос, и меня по ошибке не записали в их число. Мне сказали, что я все это время был вроде как оглушен: не говорил, не понимал, что происходит — я не помню ничего с момента взрыва до сегодняшнего утра. Я был не в состоянии даже имя свое сказать, а из-за отека на лице меня никто не узнал.  
Ты опускаешь взгляд на его джинсы и принимаешься расстегивать ремень и ширинку.  
Главное, что сейчас он здесь. Рядом. И ты никуда его не отпустишь.  
Он садится на кровать, а ты опускаешься на колени и снимаешь с него обувь, носки и следом — джинсы, и помогаешь ему удобно устроиться в постели. Сам ложишься рядом, поверх одеяла и в этот раз осторожно обнимаешь его, не желая вызвать даже легкий дискомфорт. Он обнимает тебя здоровой рукой, гладит по плечу, и ты приподнимаешься над ним и аккуратно целуешь, стараясь не задеть разбитую губу. Он перекладывает руку на твой затылок и не позволяет отстраниться, оставляя череду легких поцелуев на твоих губах, и трется носом о твою щеку, а ты снова чувствуешь подступающие слезы и шепчешь:  
– Больше никогда так не исчезай.  
Он кивает, а ты кладешь голову на его грудь и, едва дыша, слушаешь, как бьется его сердце.


End file.
